Нойтра Джилга
| Пол = Мужской | Рост = 215 см | Вес = 93 кг | Бывшая фракция = Армия арранкаров Айзена | Бывшая должность = Пятый эспада | Бывшая команда = Эспада | Бывшие партнёры = Тесла Линдокрус | Бывшая база = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | Ресуррексион = Санта Тереса | Дебют в манге = Глава 229 (том 26) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 138 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | Японский голос = Нобутоши Канна | Английский голос = Майкл Синтерклаас | Испанский голос = Эдуардо Рамирес }} |Нойтора Дзируга}} — эспада в армии Сосуке Айзена. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Маска и дыра Нойтры Нойтра — очень высокий худощавый арранкар с длинными чёрными волосами. Часть маски представляет собой некую челюсть вокруг отсутствующего левого глаза. Она прикрыта белой повязкой. Правый глаз Нойтры тёмно-серого цвета; повязку на другом глазу порой скрывают свисающие до плеч длинные волосы. Нойтра носит белую форму эспады, представляющую собой что-то вроде рубашки с сердцеобразным вырезом на груди и большим, напоминающим ложку воротником, похожие на шаровары хакама и длинные сапоги с загнутыми вверх носками. Татуировка, обозначающая пятый номер в Эспаде, находится на его языке. Когда он был восьмым в Эспаде, волосы Нойтры были короткими и неопрятными, так же его воротник не имел форму ложки, скорее, напоминал обычный высокий воротник-стоечку. Характер История }} Силы и способности Мастер владения мечом: Нойтра отлично владеет своим необычным оружием. Он с легкостью орудует своим гигантским духовным мечом, используя его необычную форму, чтобы получить преимущество в бою. Нойтра использует меч не только в ближнем бою — иногда он бросает его, как копьё. Чаще всего он использует грубую силу, чтобы преодолеть защиту противника. thumb|190px|Иерро Нойтры Крепкое иерро: Нойтра провозгласил себя арранкаром с самым крепким иерро среди всей Эспады, которое позволяет ему выдержать практически любую атаку без последствий. Тем не менее, Кенпачи Зараки смог пробить его, «заострив» поток своей духовной энергии Индисе Радар: Нойтра способен использовать передовые версии Пескиса. В то время как техника нормально работает, когда использующий входим в медитативное состояние и техника работает как сонар, однако, все что Нойтре нужно сделать, это положить руку на поверхность. Его Пескиса даже способна оценить количество духовной энергии врага, которой он обладает, чтобы определить потенциально сильных противников. thumb|190px|Нойтра собирается выстрелить своим золотым Серо из кончика языка Серо: Его Ceрo обладает необычным золотым цветом и выстреливается из кончика языка, чем отличается от Серо обычных арранкаров, которые для выстрела используют руки или кончики пальцев. Гигантская духовная сила: У Нойтры невероятно большая духовная сила, позволяющая сражаться наравне с Кенпачи Зараки, чья Реяцу чудовищно высока. Именно благодаря ей Нойтра обладает таким крепким Иерро. Уровень его силы немногим меньше уровня первых четырёх Эспад, которые достаточно сильны для того, чтобы уничтожить Лас Ночес простым высвобождением своих сил. Цвет Реяцу Нойтры - жёлтый. Большая физическая сила: Несмотря на своё тонкое и хрупкое телосложение, Нойтра пугающе силен; он с легкостью размахивает своим гигантским мечом. А раскрутив его на цепи, он может вызвать вихрь. Сонидо: Нойтра был показан, использующим Сонидо при обсуждении Орихиме Иноуэ с Уликиоррой Сифер. Он также был показан использующим его в бою, но его уровень мастерства этой техники, неизвестен. Он достаточно быстр, чтобы превосходить в бою Ичиго, использующего свой Банкай. Духовный меч |сантатэрэса|r=Santateresa|исп = «''santateresa''» — богомол|яп = «''священный плачущий богомол''»}}: Занпакто Нойтры очень отличается от Занпакто многих других членов Эспады поскольку, в отличие от обычной формы меча большинства Арракаров, Санта Тереза имеет вид гигантского топора, который имеет два лезвия-полумесяца, которые связаны вместе. Также занпакто имеет длинную цепь, которая соединяется с рукоятью меча. Цепь присоединена к талии Нойтры, что позволяет ему наносить дистанционные атаки на большом расстоянии. Когда Нойтра был 8 Эспадой, у его меча было только одно лезвие-полумесяц, в отличие от двух лезвий, что оно имеет сейчас. *'Ресуррексион': Активируется командой . Нойтра концентрирует духовную энергию, формируя жёлтую ауру вокруг себя и создаёт небольшие ударные волны. После этого он поднимает Занпакто над головой и произносит команду активации, при которой происходит выброс духовной силы из пустого места верхнего клинка. У Нойтры вырастают ещё две пары рук. Покрытие на руках похоже на панцирь насекомого, а пальцы заканчиваются острыми когтями. В каждой из рук появляется по оружию, похожему на косу. Эти косы напоминают лезвия богомола, и имеют небольшие жёлтые кисточки на конце рукояти. Также на его лице появляется полоса золотого цвета, проходящая от середины лба до правой щеки. На голове вырастает пара рогов, образующих некоторое подобие полумесяца. Один рог меньше другого. У основания его живота по бокам появляется множество заострённых белых придатков, простирающихся вверх вдоль туловища. Визуально они напоминают панцирь или крепкие хитиновые крылья насекомых. Кроме того, в некоторых ситуациях они могут быть подвижными, отклоняясь от тела на несколько градусов с характерным звуком. Маска пустого также изменяется — зубы становятся длинными и острыми, также появляются несколько заострённых выступов. Оружие Нойтры отлично подходит для блокирования ударов и быстрой контратаки, что видно во время его битвы с Кенпачи. :Способности ресуррексиона: В этом состоянии его физические способности усиливаются. :*'Мгновенная генерация конечностей': Нойтра может отращивать до шести рук. Часто он держит одну пару рук скрытой, и отращивает её мгновенно, чтобы сделать неожиданный выпад и обескуражить противника. :*'Генерация оружия': Нойтра может отращивать свои похожие на косы мечи из складок на запястьях, что позволяет ему легко заменить сломанные или утраченные клинки. :*'Увеличение физической силы': Физическая сила Нойтры возрастает. Высвободив меч, он стал заметно сильнее Кенпачи. :*'Мгновенная регенерация': Когда Нойтра в высвобожденной форме, у него есть редкая способность быстро восстанавливаться от повреждений,Bleach manga; Chapter 309, page 12 вплоть до того, чтобы регенерировать отрезанные конечности.Bleach manga; Chapter 310, page 13 Однако Нойтра не может излечить травмы своих внутренних органов.Bleach manga; Chapter 312, page 6-9 Фрассьон thumb|right|190px|Тесла, фрассьон Нойтры *'Тесла Линдокрус' — арранкар, помогающий Нойтре всегда и везде, куда бы тот не пошёл. Кажется, что он боготворит Нойтру, например, защищает его от последней атаки Чада, несмотря на критику Нойтры в свой адрес. Когда Тесла атакует Кенпачи, не оценив свои силы, Нойтра кричит на него, чтобы тот ушёл, прежде чем Кенпачи нанесёт удар. Это показывает, что, несмотря на его поведение, Нойтра заботится о своем фрассьоне. Появление в других проектах Nnoitra appears in a few Bleach games. He first appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 without his Resurrección. He is also playable in Bleach: Versus Crusade with his release state this time. He is also playable in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 and Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 with his Resurrección, Santa Teresa. His Resurrección is fully playable in Bleach: Soul Resurrección. Цензура thumb|190px|Одна и та же сцена в манге и аниме Ранения Нойтры, полученные от меча Кенпачи Зараки, изменены в аниме. В манге три его руки отрублены и тело практически разрезано пополам, в то время как в аниме он получает только поверхностный порез. Интересные факты *Его фамилию иногда ошибочно пишут как Джируга (Jiruga) в официальных источниках. *Сторона смерти Нойтры — отчаяние. *Бой Нойтры с Кенпачи занял десятое место в опросе. Цитаты События и сражения *Кенпачи Зараки против Нойтры Джилги *Ичиго Куросаки и Неллиэль Ту Одельшванк против Нойтры Джилги *Ичиго Куросаки против Гриммджоу Джагерджака: Последняя битва *Ясутора Садо против Гантенбайна Москеды *Enter The Home of Hollows *Вторжение в Уэко Мундо *Тренировка у вайзардов Ссылки Навигация en:Nnoitra Gilga de:Nnoitra Gilga es:Nnoitra Gilga fr:Nnoitra Gilger Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада Категория:Умершие Категория:Мастера владения мечом